Angelic Monster
by JJKMagic
Summary: One day Demyx suddenly disappeared from school. No matter how long they would search he couldn't be found. And so Demyx awakes alone and... something has changed. ZEMYX. YAOI, LEMON. ANGST.


I recommend to listen to the song "Prestige" by T. M. Revolution while reading cause it is song that inspired me to write it in this fic.

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon. Angst. Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 'cause I am unworthy of such greatness~**

* * *

**Angelic Monster**

_I woke up with no recollection…_

_Who am I? What am I? And… where am I?_

_I faintly remember the sound of ringing church bells and the soft light of the moon… It were the first things I noticed as I opened my eyes…_

_What happened since then? Nothing… I'm still sitting here; my head hurts… and my heart… I feel hungry but I… just don't know what to do._

_But then I hear it. A soft noise, the sound of… steps? Yeah, steps I'm sure. And I leave the place I would call home since I don't know what I used to call home if it wasn't this place._

X X X

_The streets are dark and empty but I hear them, the steps; there must be someone close by. And then I see someone, walking hastily down the street as if he was scared._

_I can tell he's a human, yes, a human… and I know humans are __**food**__._

_I trap the young man in an alley, just as dark and empty as the streets. I don't know him, he doesn't know me but he knows I'm __**danger**__, just as I know he's food. He's food, yes, and still I don't know why I am doing this. _

_I bite his neck, my fangs sinking deep into his skin, and I suck. I suck the thick liquid that flows into my mouth…_

_What have I become?_

X X X

Zexion sat on a bench in the small garden in front of the school. He just sat there and stared, yeah, but at what? The flowers? He didn't know himself. His mind was too occupied to realize what he was looking at.

"Hey, Zexion, what are you doing?" Axel asked as he approached the thoughtful teen.

"Nothing," the slate haired teen replied without really thinking. Just a part of his mind had really heard the question.

"Nothing as in being totally lost in depression?"

"I'm just waiting, Axel"

"Waiting for what?"

"Waiting for _him_"

"Zexion…" The redhead sat down next to him, rubbing the back of his head unsure. "You know he'll probably never come back," he said, his voice soft and compassionate.

"I know," Zexion replied, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"But then… what are you doing here?"

"_Hoping_ for his return" And his mind wandered off, back to the day where he had last seen _him_. His last memory… their fingers entwined and their lips softly touching. He had never told _him _that…

"Well, I'm going to class. If you should ever feel like actually going back to school… I'll be here" And with that the redhead headed off.

Zexion looked after him for a while but lost himself in his world of thoughts soon again.

X X X

_I don't know how many days it had been since I awoke alone at this place._

_I didn't find any answers until now. There's just one thing I noticed. I can go to sleep whenever I want but as soon as the bells ring I'm up again with the unbearable pain of my empty stomach. _

_The church is nearby, I could never miss the sound of the bells… But I don't want to go out. I know I'm… __**killing **__this people. I don't want to kill… and still I do it… every night._

_My head hurts, I don't remember anything…_

_But the bells ring and I head out. To where? I do not know but my feet are guiding me. They know where to go, my whole body knows… but not my mind. I don't even know where I am, who I am…_

_I'm opening a large door decorated with crosses. Crosses… they are connected to the church, right? So this is the church… the church, right._

_The hall is empty… well, almost… There is this figure kneeling in front of the big statue at the other end of the church…_

X X X

"Where could he be?" The redhead murmured. He hadn't seen the slate haired teen since he had talked to him this afternoon. Axel had wanted to talk to him about… well, _that_ but he wasn't able to find him. He had last checked the school dorms two hours ago, around ten… He tried to calm his heart. Zexion was surely in his room by now so that was where Axel went to look for him… for the fifth time this evening.

He opened the door and… nothing. Zexion wasn't there.

The window was left open… He wouldn't have… would he?

Axel shook his head. Zexion wasn't the guy for climbing out of the window. Who knows if he had even returned to his room today?

The redhead closed the door again. What should he do?

X X X

Riku woke up from the continual knocking on his door. He had decided to ignore it but the annoying noise was driving him insane. He opened his eyes, looking at the clock on his bedside table that was showing it was twelve minutes after midnight.

He stood up and opened the door, glaring at the redhead in front of it. "What Axel?" he growled.

"Have you seen Zexion?"

"I was asleep Axel! Wait, Zexion? What is with him?"

The redhead's eyes were widened in panic. "He isn't in his room! I haven't seen him since this afternoon…"

Thousandth of thoughts raced through his mind.

"You know how he has been since Demyx disappeared," he said, his voice somewhere between worry and fear.

"Axel, stop overreacting! He wouldn't commit suicide or anything. I saw him go to the church just today"

"And because he's going to the church you think he wouldn't do it? Wait, what? The church?" he murmured and suddenly the redhead ran off, leaving behind a puzzled Riku.

X X X

_He's kneeling there, dressed in black, his hands folded in front of him. In the soft light of the moon his hair seems to glow bright silver…_

_With the claws that appeared every time I went __**hunting **__I run, aiming for his neck. A quick death and my food will present itself… But he seems to have noticed my presence and turns… and I freeze._

_Slate colored strands of hair cover on of his eyes, the other one shines dark blue._

_He stands up, looking at me astonished but there's no fear… __I wonder why._ "_Demyx?" he asks and it's the first voice I heard since… my new life. Yeah, I should call it that. I don't know who I've been before._

_He looks at me expectantly and my heart aches. _

_Is this my name? I look into his eyes and let my hands drop._

_There's no wish to kill anymore. There's that beautiful person that seems to know the old me… And all of a sudden there's this stinging pain in my head, forcing me to raise my hands again to massage my aching temple._

"_Ze…xion?" It's the first time I hear my own voice. Everything seems so surreal..._

_I know this boy, I know him… for a long time. I can't kill him, I… won't kill him._

_His eyes light up and he takes a step toward me…_

X X X

Zexion finally found Demyx… no, Demyx had finally found him. He didn't care about the claws or the threatening reflection in his eyes.

Just the slightest bit hesitantly he took a step forward, reaching out for him when the blond suddenly flinched, holding his chest.

Zexion could only see the handle of the knife that was now buried in Demyx's chest. The blond growled and whimpered as he removed the blade and ran off on trembling legs.

"Zexion!" Axel called out for him as he came down the pulpit he had been standing on. Zexion turned, looking at the redhead approaching him with shock written on his face.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" the redhead asked, panting slightly.

"You… you just threw a knife at Demyx!" Zexion exclaimed shocked.

Axel looked at him disbelieving. "Are you crazy? That is not Demyx! He wanted to kill you!"

"No, he did not!" the smaller male cried, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Demyx, it's him. He's still alive!"

Axel pulled the shaking teen into his arms, reassuring. "That is not Demyx," he repeated. "He's not even human"

X X X

_The wound heals quickly; it doesn't even hurt anymore, unlike my heart..._

_The muscle of life within me is throbbing painfully as is my head. There are still memories lingering within me… the warmth of a soft touch on my hand… on my cheek._

_Zexion… he is… __**was **__important to me, __**too**__ important. _

_Something happened, I know it. _

_I feel stained, dirty… _

_Something that shouldn't have happened…_

_Pain, sadness, the slightest bit of hope within all of this devastation…_

_And I collapse when suddenly all of my forgotten memories return._

_My heart aches, my head throbs… even several hours after my collapse._

"_Zexion…" I whisper._

_It is the early evening of the next day that I finally make a decision._

X X X

Zexion had decided to go to bed early since he hadn't gotten any sleep yesterday. But he woke up after a few hours to the sound of the long curtains in front of the window blowing in the wind. He was too sleepy to even think about standing up to close the window but he was pretty sure he had closed it before he went to bed...

It was the soft rustling of feet that made him sit up in bed, reaching for the knife Axel had left with him. The sun was setting and the glow made it impossible to see anything beside the silhouette of the man standing in his room.

He was rather tall and slender but not as skinny as Zexion…

The slate haired teen relaxed, laying the knife back.

"Demyx," he whispered, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

The blond approached him, kneeling in front of the bed. The hand he laid on Zexion's thigh had no claws; his eyes were the same sparkling ocean blue they had always been.

"Zexion…" he whimpered. "I wanted to see you again so badly" A tear rolled down his face which Zexion whipped off gently.

"Why did you disappear?"

"I didn't disappear, Zexion…"

The slate haired male looked at him questioningly.

"You did. You disappeared, Zexion. You... left me"

The younger male pulled him to his feet and onto the bed, looking at him intently. "I would never leave you Demyx," he said but Demyx shook his head.

"You… you died, Zexion. A month ago… you simply collapsed, no one knew what had happened and I… I just couldn't let you go" Meanwhile the tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.

"I... I found a way to get you back… I…"

Zexion pulled him into a reassuring hug, gently stroking his back.

"This is my punishment for saving you… for resurrecting you"

"Demyx, it's okay," he whispered into his ear but the blond shook his head violently.

"No, it's not! I'm a monster… I've become a monster… I don't want to kill"

"Then stop it"

"I… I can't. Everyday… at midnight…" His voice died.

Zexion continued stroking his back and whispered softly into his ear.

"Hush… it's okay, Demyx"

X X X

_My body is shaking, my heart is in pain… His soft touch on my back is calming my nerves; his chest pressed against mine feels so familiar._

"_Demyx?"_

_I look into his eyes as our lips meet. I'm startled for a moment and pull back. Zexion is still looking directly into my eyes and my heart pounds faster._

_I push him onto the bed softly and freeze, seeing him beneath me... looking at me expectantly. I hesitate, just a second, before I lower my head to capture his lips again. _

_My tongue finds its way into his mouth when he parts his lips slightly. His hands move over my body to the hem of my shirt. He tries to remove the material as I start nibbling on his delicate neck. _

_I suck on the soft skin, leaving a mark before I sit up, allowing him to pull the shirt off of me. Zexion shifts slightly beneath me and sits up, kissing my chest lovingly._

_My heart soars…_

_He refuses to pull back as I try to remove his shirt so instead I let my hands move over his body down to the slight bulge in his pajama pants. He gasps and is forced to pull back for a moment. I use the chance and rip the shirt off of his body, smirking at him._

_Zexion chuckles slightly and smiles at me; I can't help thinking that he looks like an angel like this..._

_He's the one to move first, sliding his fingers into the waistband of my pants. He slides the denim down my thighs and I help him to remove it completely and toss it on the ground._

_His pants join mine on the floor just seconds later. And finally, after what seems like an eternity, I slide his boxers down his hips, freeing his erected length. Not for a second he takes his eyes off me._

_When he sees me hesitating, he takes my hand and leads it his mouth to sucks on my fingers, gently and lovingly coating them with saliva without saying a word, without my having to say a word._

_He releases them and looks at me expectantly as I kiss him while entering him with a finger._

_We kiss as I move my finger around and we don't stop until I slip in a third finger, making him gasp and pull back slightly._

"_You okay?" I ask quietly. And there's this seductive smirk on his lips as he answers._ "_Yes"_

_I stretch him thoroughly while he's occupied removing my boxers._

_I remove my fingers and he spreads his legs wide, waiting for me to take him. And I don't hesitate. _

_Pushing into him I watch him, looking for any sign of pain. His breath hitches a moment but he still just smiles at me._

_His hands move over my body ever so slightly…_

X X X

_How can I dare to take the innocence of the beautiful Zexion? I know he belongs to me but why now? Why like that? He's not supposed to be living anymore and I'm a monster. But it is just a faint doubt… Nothing I __**really**__ care about right now._

_I love the feeling of Zexion tensing around me with every single movement._

_I pull back and push into him slowly, still hesitantly, until he fully relaxes, emitting a soft moan._

_I fall into a slow loving rhythm, stroking his member softly in time with my thrusts. _

_Zexion moans, looking at me with longing eyes…_

_He won't ask for more because this is not about sex; it's about love..._

_He comes before me, spilling his seed into my hand while his walls clench tight around me._

_The feeling is too much and I release into him before I pull out and embrace my panting lover, resting next to him._

X X X

"_It's almost over," Zexion suddenly says while we're lying in each others embrace._

_I just look at him questioningly._

"_Your time," he explains but I still don't know what he's referring to._

"_What do you mean?" I ask. My voice is faint and I can't help the hint of worry in it. _

"_It's almost midnight"_

_Startled I look out of the window, looking at the dark night sky._

"_Kill me"_

_I turn appalled and I'm sure he can see the shock written on my face._

"_Kill me… you should live the life I have now," he says, a weak smile on his lips._

"_I… I can't," I stutter, turning away again._

"_What about the others? The people you'll kill in the future?"_

_I shake my head, I don't want to hear it._

"_Demyx, please" I feel his hand on my chin, forcing me gently to look at him._

_The knife he held in his hand when I entered the room is in his other hand. He careful holds the blade in his hand, the handle for me to take._

_I don't know why but I take the knife and the weapon seems to gain weight the longer I just hold it, looking at my lover while tears find their way down my cheeks._

_He wipes them away, smiling at me. I don't know how he can smile in a situation like this and I'm more certain than ever that he's like an angel. **My angel**...  
_

_I move my hand slightly and I feel like a monster just holding onto this knife…_

"_Just one thing…" he suddenly says. "I forgot to tell you before you- I disappeared…"_

"_What?" I ask oh so softly, afraid he could notice the croaking that escapes my suddenly dry throat._

"_I love you" He smiles and my heart breaks._

"_I love you too" And it is almost impossible to stop myself from sobbing._

_He takes my hand holding the knife and brings it to his chest._

_And I just want to end it, to end it all!_

_The knife sinks deep into his chest and I let it go, embracing my lover for the last time. I feel the thick hot liquid on my skin as he wraps his arms around me._

_And I look at him until the glow in his eyes disappears and his arms don't have the strength to hold onto me anymore..._

X X X

_I remove every last drop of blood from his body until it is flawless again, except for the deep cut of the knife._

_I lay the blade on the bedside table and rearrange the bed so as if he would only be sleeping._

_His face looks so wonderful, so peaceful…_

_I place on last kiss on his lips and leave the room._

_It is quite in the school dorms and it stays quite, even when the sound of the church bells echoes in the distance..._

_My heart feels lighter now but in return it hurts even more..._

X X X

_I walk along the streets. Although... the bright shining sun does nothing to ease my pain. I don't even notice that I'm walking past the school until I see red hair from the corner of my eye._

_And my heart nearly stops as the redhead approaches me. I look onto the ground though there is no use in hiding._

"_Demyx?" he asks irritated._

_I nod slowly, without raising my head._

_Then there is a moment of silence._

"_Where is Zexion?"_

_I hang my head, ashamed of myself._

"_What did you do to Zexion?" Axel raises his voice. I'm sure he begins to panic._

_I don't want to explain myself... I can't explain myself._

_I killed Zexion… I got rid of this curse…_

_I had been stupid enough to think I could have him back!_

_I feel a stinging pain in my chest, just like the day I had first felt the pain of being stabbed with a knife but today… the wound won't heal._

_Zexion..._

_ I'll come see you again…_

* * *

**Yeah, it's sad I know~ And from experience I can say that the end can be interpreted differently.**

**If you wanna know the way it was meant to be...**

**Leave a review and ask ;)**


End file.
